nanbakafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Nearó Unlimited
Welcome Hello! Welcome to the and thank you for your edit to File:Nearó.Property.gif! If you need help getting started, check out our and Beginner's Guide pages for a guide on how to get started. For general help, you could stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs, or you can request the help of the other Administrators. Please take a look at the Rules before continuing on, as we expect all users to follow these statements to maintain help us maintain peace and order here on the site while also having fun! Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Lady Komainu (talk) 01:04, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Rule Violation Hey Nearo, I was taking a look at your new ability page, Biological Manipulation. While it is indeed well written and certainly interesting, I'm afraid that it covers upwards of five different abilities ranging from flesh to bones and blood, water. While characters are allowed to have a few different abilities and dual nature abilities are also allowed, one covering this many is a bit over the top based on what we've seen possible within the Nanbaka universe so far. If you would like to revamp the page to water it down a bit it would be much appreciated. Thank you for your time and I hope you have a great New Years.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 11:11, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Back again, sorry, but is there really a need for it to be able to pull carbon from the air around them? I mean, if you have it being able to manipulate skin /flesh there really isn't a need for it considering carbon is the building blocks of life, being found in all living cells so just utilizing the carbon already within the body would probably be a better way to go about it. Also, the regenerative abilities should probably be more innate than done through the user's own will or else it might be considered another ability on top of that. I'm only going to make that optional though as the ability to heal is also found in my Flesh Manipulation.If you really wanted though, you could take regeneration out of it entirely and make it a non-ki using ability similar to enhanced strength or speed.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 20:09, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Having it as an innate ability would mean that the user would have no control over its happening, the body mending wounds all on its own using the user's own Ki to do so, meaning that the more hits they the more ki they are using involuntarily to the point that it would eventually bleed them dry rather than allowing them to simply heal whenever they felt like it. I understand that you modeled the ability after Greed's ultimate Shield but ultimately, the weakness Greed's shield had wasn't really much of a weakness at all to begin with, the only ways to force him into the ultimatum of healing or shielding being to either A. Attack and wound him before he is able to use his shield at all or B. In FMA, use alchemy to break down the Carbon into a weaker material or to make more sense for the Nanba wiki, to use Metal or Flesh manipulation to break down or bend the carbon flesh on the users body. So in other words, Greed's weakness was only that he underestimated his opponents. But the real reason I would rather it be an innate ability comes from the fact that regeneration can be possibly seen as an ability in and of itself which would make your Bio manipulation still be over the dual nature ability limit by one. However, because there are other abilities that allow for healing based on the properties of what it is they are manipulating, I don't consider it something that absolutely has to change. I only wanted you to know what options were out there that might help water down the main aspects of the ability from looking overpowered in some way. Anyway, it really does pain me to limit your creativity but I'm afraid it cannot be helped. Thank you for treating this maturely rather than making an argument over it. Have a Happy New year!--Blackdagger01 (talk) 06:37, January 1, 2017 (UTC)